The Christmas Gift
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Jareth gives Sarah a gift, and so do the goblins. J/S
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, setting, worlds, and well anything that comes from Labyrinth. That belongs to Henson.

 **Chapter 1**

The town center was filled with different color lights. Not just the normal red, green, and yellow traffic lights. No, there were strands of brightly lit Christmas lights hung on all the lamp post, but nothing shine brighter than the massive Christmas tree in the center of the park in front of the town hall.

Most of the town had turned out for the annual Christmas Celebration. Families walked around bundled up to protect themselves from the cold. The local churches were passing out cups of hot chocolate to help keep everyone warm. Carolers sang on the steps of the town hall. It was a picture perfect Christmas scene.

Well, it would be if she could really enjoy it. Here it was the Christmas Season, and she was alone. She wasn't even sure why she had come here. It wasn't like she was even going to celebrate the holiday. What was the point? She was all alone.

Sighing, Sarah Williams put her gloved hands into the pockets of her thick winter coat and turned away. Walking past all the people heading towards the Town Center, Sarah couldn't help thinking how her life had changed in the last ten years.

After she had ran the Labyrinth at fifth-teen, things had taken a turn for the worse. She had done her best to not be a brat, but her stepmother had made life for her a living hell. She had began doing as her stepmother asked, and the woman began to act like there was something wrong with her. There hadn't been a test the mental hospital hadn't done on her.

After being forcefully admitted for almost a year, Sarah had returned to her childhood home to find that she had been all but kicked out. Her stepmother had gotten rid of almost all of her belongings. There was very little left. So at barely seventeen, Sarah had left and moved in with her fraternal grandmother.

Grammy had welcomed her. The old woman had been very angry with her son and his wife, but had done her best to help Sarah. That is until she had died. It still hurt to think about it. She had been fine in the morning and by the afternoon was gone.

The reading of her will had been horrible. Grammy had changed it once Sarah had moved into her home. Sarah got almost everything except for a small amount money for Toby when he got older. After that, her family had no contact with her at all. That was four years ago. Since then she had really settled into the small town her grandmother had called home. A few people had been kind to her, but she mostly kept to herself.

Turning the corner of Main Street off and onto the road that lead towards her house, Sarah glanced up towards the night sky. It was so clear, and the stars seemed so bright. But she felt as if she was in darkness. The house would be cold and dark. She barely had enough to keep everything on. Soon she would have to sale the house. There wasn't much choice any more.

Nearing the house, Sarah stopped. Most of the houses around her looked so cheerful compared to her own. With a heavy heart, Sarah continued down the sidewalk and then up the steps of the front porch. She took her hand out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Quickly, she walked in and relocked it.

Without taking off her coat, gloves, and hat, she walked into the living room. Since her grandmother's death, she lived mainly in the living room with it's fireplace. It felt fairly warm in the winter and not too hot in the summer. Most of the house was actually boarded up. She only used the kitchen to store food. The fireplace was both heat source and where she cooked her meals.

After removing her gloves, she lite a match and relite the fire. It would take awhile for the living room to heat up; so Sarah put her gloves back on. It wasn't too bad at the moment, but it was going to get really cold in the morning.

Sitting down on the old sofa, Sarah pulled her thickest comforter around her. Things would be so much better if someone in town would actual hire her, but because of the time in the mental hospital no one wanted her. At least, that's what she thought.

Sarah snuggled deeper into the comforter. Slowly, her eyes began to droop close. Not too much later she fell asleep.

XOXOXOX

She couldn't spend the day alone. They had to do something. Sir Didymus and Hoggle looked at each on the other side of the mirror above the fire place. The room in which she lived was so unlike her. Sarah deserved so much more.

Hoggle moved away from the mirror. That rat more than likely would be no help. He knew he could ask the Chef in the Castle to fix something nice for her for tomorrow. It wasn't like the Goblin Kingdom celebrated Christmas.

Glancing over his shoulder back at Didymus, Hoggle sighed, "well, we better get a move on if we want to get everything ready before she wakes up."

Didymus nodded, "true, Sir Hoggle. We better gather reinforcements. M'lady can not continental living like she is."

The two friends hurriedly walked away in search of others who would wish to make the Lady of the Labyrinth's holiday much brighter.

* * *

So begins this year's Christmas story. There will be a new release for the next few weeks. Next week will be _Nothing Is What It Seems._

Thanks for any reviews.

This story is already written all that is left is to release it to you guys.

Love,

CL


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The throne room was cold. It was far from empty though. Goblins sat and laid about making merry. They may not celebrate the mortal holiday, but that didn't mean the goblins didn't get extra drunk this time of year. He would do his best to stay out of the way and fix all the disasters they were going to cause.

There were countless other things he would rather be doing. Well, maybe not. There wasn't much he could do. He could fly over the Labyrinth, but that would not be that interesting. The land barely changed.

He leaned his head back against the armrest. Things were so dull and boring. Why couldn't some fool wish away something? He would take those horrid lights that mortal hung around their homes this time year. Anything would be than be trapped in this throne room with goblins getting drunk.

Suddenly, he realized that the throne room had grown quiet. Very quiet. Too quiet. He raised his head off of the arm of the throne, frowning. There was not a single goblin in the room. There was only a few chickens scattered throughout the room.

He slowly moved to stand up. Looking around the room, he stood up. What were the little cretins doing? Much less planning? Where had all of them ran off to? He conjured a crystal and called the image of where all of his subjects. Frowning, he began to walk towards the door. Why were they all gathered near the Kitchens? What would be so interesting, so important, that they would all stop their merry making?

XOXOXOX

The goblins stood around Hoggle and Sir Didymus. They all listened as the dwarf and fox told them of the Lady's plight. Most could not believe what was being told to them. Their lady was was not fairing well and needed their help.

"I've already talked with Cook his already working on grand meal for us to take to her, "Hoggle stood on top of a box looking down slightly at the goblins before him, "we need to work on getting Sarah gifts. Mostly we need stuff to help keep her warm."

"We can get some blankets from King. He has more than enough. Lady needs them more than him, "a rather small goblin spoke up.

One of the larger goblins tilted his helm back a bit, "King, should be told. He's not going to be happy that we want to help her."

Sir Didymus nodded, "true, my friend, but we must do something. M'lady, must be taken care of. We can not allow it to continue."

Hoggle stepped down off the box, "get firewood before blankets. She was running low ."

Two of the bigger goblins lowered their axes "we'll take care of that."

Hoggle nodded, "you'll need help to carry it."

A rather large group of different size goblins raised their hands.

"Good. So everyone have their jobs?"

The goblins nodded, well some jumped up and down.

Hoggle gave a curt nod, "all right, everyone let's get started."

"What is going on here?"

XOXOXOX

He stood with his hands on his hips watching as the group turned to face him almost as one. They had the nerve to try and look as if they weren't up to something. Oh, he knew they were. He had known something was going on once he had realized that there wasn't a single goblin in the throne.

The Goblin King raised an eyebrow as the goblins began to take sheepish glances among themselves.

Finally, Sir Didymus moved towards him, "your majesty, Lady Sarah is very much in need of some help and well cheer."

"What about the girl? I'm surprised any of you still have dealings with her."

In truth, he had known that her friends had kept in touch, and that a few goblins did as well, but what was with all this Sarah needs helps and cheer.

Sir Didymus sighed, "M'lady's home is not ideal, and she is in great need of our help. Things are not going particularly well for M'lady."

The Goblin King almost sneered at him. He didn't want to give Sarah anything. She had said those lovely words and had ruined all of his plans. If she hadn't said those words she wouldn't be in what ever trouble she was in now.

"You all can do what ever wish, but you had better not touch a single thing that belongs to me."

Sir Didymus nodded, "of course, your majesty."

The king gave a nod as he created a crystal, "see to it, Didymus, or it will be you and the dwarf who pays." He tossed the crystal into the air transporting himself back to the throne room.

He lounged back into his throne. How had her life turned out any way? From the sound of it, Sarah wasn't doing very well. Absentmindedly, he conjured a crystal. Sneering at it, he almost threw it against the wall, but stopped. He should see if what they had said was true. Bringing it closing, he frowned at the image inside the crystal.

He lowered the crystal. The Lady of the Labyrinth deserved so much more than a mortal life. He had to try. They had been willing once, but would they be willing now? He tossed the crystal into the air. He has much to do and little time. The Goblin King disappeared in a shower of glitter.

* * *

Here's Chapter 2. I had to fix a few things. I didn't upload the finished chapter. So I had to do a quick finish, but it is close to the original.

Still no update on my computer. So please forgive any errors. My tablet's keyboard does like my thumbs sometimes. Not having my computer is making it hard to reply to reviews and pm's, but I'll do my best.

Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews.

Review if you please.

CL

P.S. You guys are wonderful like always. I hope you all are having a wonderful December no matter what you celebrate.

Also ROLL TIDE! My team's the SEC Champs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The early morning sun peaked through the thickly covered windows in the living room. The fire was embers in the fireplace. Sarah burrowed deeper into her covers. She knew that without the covers she would be cold. Taking a deep breath, she poked her head.

Her eyes grew wide at what welcomed her sight. Someone or something had decorated the room for Christmas. There was stockings, a tree, and garlands almost everywhere. Her covers slowly fell down. She wasn't cold, even with the fire so low. What had happened last night?

Tossing the covers to the side, Sarah stood up. Who would do this? Why would anyone do this? She checked the front door. It was still locked. What was going on? Shaking her head, she headed towards the rarely used kitchen. Sarah stopped at the doorway. Sitting on the old table was a feast. An actually feast. It would feed, well she wasn't sure how many, but it would be a few people. It was certainly more than she could eat.

Slowly, she backed away from the kitchen. What was going on? This just seemed out of place. Where was the ghost of Christmas present? Was he going to show and laugh at her?

Sarah walked back into the living room. She glanced at the tree and then noticed the wrapped boxes under it. Had they been there before or had they just appeared? Slowly she walked back over to the sofa and sat down. Sarah ran her fingers through her hair. This all had to be a dream. It had to be.

Then she heard the whispers coming from under the sofa.

"Is she up yet?"

"Has she said anything?"

"Get your nose out of my eye!"

She couldn't help smiling. The goblins and her friends had done all of this. Then her eyes grew wide. They hadn't done it alone. It seemed too perfect for them. Someone had helped. Someone much taller than the goblins. Someone she hadn't seen since the night she had ran the Labyrinth. Slowly she took a deep breath. She needed to calm down before dealing with the goblins who were hiding under her sofa.

Once she felt clam enough, she finally spoke, "I wonder what little elves came and visited me last night."

She heard giggles and laughter from the hidden goblins.

"He he, it wasn't elves, Lady it was us," a goblins with a tuff of bright orange hair on its head poke his head up from the other side of the sofa's arm.

Sarah smiled at the little goblin, "why, Dirk, what are you doing here?"

The little goblins gave a smile, "it was us, Lady. We wanted to do something for you."

Slowly, the other goblins came out of hiding and moved to stand in front of Sarah. Once in front of her, they began to look around.

"Wow, it turned out better than I thought it did," Hoggle walked down the stairs with Didymus behind them. When he reached the landing he froze as he looked at the fire place.

"What is it, Hoggle?". Sarah turned to look at the fireplace as well, and a feeling of dread filled her.

Sitting amongst the garland and lights on the mantle was a white golden barn owl, looking a rather bit upset. It turned its head looking at those in the room, before ending up on Sarah.

It had been him who had come up and fixed the goblins mess. She knew it had been too perfect to be done by the goblins. The goblins began to slowly move back towards Sarah, while Hoggle and Sir Didymus moved in front of them all.

Sir Didymus took off his hat as he looked up at the owl, "your majesty, we did as thou requested.". The knight glanced over at Hoggle, who hung his head.

The owl flapped its wings and took flight. It flew towards the tree and actually hovered for a moment, before glitter and smoke surrounded it. the glitter and smoke disappeared to reveal the Goblin King.

Slowly he smirked, "hello, Sarah."

Sarah couldn't stand up because of the goblins, Most of them were shaking, had suddenly grabbed hold of her legs. So she raised her chin, "your majesty."

He gave her a slight smile as he walked towards her, "how do you like the presents the goblins and I have left for you?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. She wasn't a fifteen year old girl any more. What exactly was he planning?

"It's all lovely, but I know about Fae food."

The Goblin King tilted his head to one side, "the food is safe. I promise if you eat any of it no one will come and drag you back to the Underground. After all, no one came after you because of that peach; now did they?"

Frowning, Sarah glanced down at the goblins with their death tight grip on her legs. True,no one had come after her because of the peach.

"See, Sarah. You have nothing to worry about. Besides I doubt you would have much food if you didn't take what the Chef worked so hard to make for you."

Sarah was starting to think the goblins weren't scared of him, but scared of what she would do him. "Well, your majesty, spying on young women isn't exactly polite."

He took a step closer to her, "I only check up on you after all of them had gathered together to do something for you."

Why was he so angry? What had she done? Well, okay, she did beat him when she ran the Labyrinth, but he still couldn't be angry about that. Could he?

The Goblin King glanced down at the goblins holding on to her legs, "If you'll excuse us, I'll bring you all back in a few moments."

Suddenly, Sarah no longer felt the death grip on her legs. Looking down, she discovered that the goblins, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus were gone. It was just her and the Goblin King. Alone.

XOXOXOX

The image in the crystal had not done her justice, as he had known. The years had been very kind to her. Very kind. Watching as she slowly stood up, he remained in place.

She glared at him, "I know whatever they did wasn't as good as this. So why come here at all? We didn't exactly end on good terms, your majesty."

He gave a slight smile, "we need not be enemies here, Sarah. I highly doubt you would have been pleased with the decorating the goblins had done. It was horrible I assure you."

She placed her hands on her hips, "then why are you here? I haven't seen a hair or feather of you since that night."

"I admit being defeated by a fifteen year old, did hurt my ego, but I have been spending the last few hours working very hard on your present."

"No offense, but after the last one, I don't really want any more from you."

"Sarah, hear me out. I have been working rather hard. I have able to get approval for you to return to the Labyrinth. Not as a prisoner, but as just a normal citizen, well as normal as someone with your title."

She lowered her hands, "what title? I don't have any title."

He took a step closer to her, "you've never wondered why the goblins call you 'lady'?"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders, "I actually never thought about it. I just thought they were copying Didymus."

He shook his head, "your official title is the Lady of The Labyrinth. I'm quite surprised that neither of your friends told you about it. I had to reorder time a few times, but I was able to get permission to give you the offer."

"Why would you give me such an offer in the first place? We're not exactly friends, your majesty."

He nodded, "the name's Jareth, Sarah. True, we are not friends, but do you truly wish to remain here where no one cares about you?"

Watching her, he noticed she took a deep breath before speaking. "Okay, so no one here cares about me. I'm about to have to sale everything my grandmother ever owned," he tell she was fighting back tears, "and I'm still going to end up homeless."

He conjured a crystal, "Sarah, we really don't have time. You have two hours to make up your mind. I can give you no more."

She looked at the crystal in his hand.

"I will return in an hour for your decision, Sarah," he tossed the crystal into the air, no doubt leaving a shower of glitter in his place.

* * *

Okay so here's the truth. I was going to semi-end the story here. I had planned to write a either a New Year's or Valentine's story, but I have decided to not to do that. I am in the middle of writing the last chapter. I can't promise it will be released this month. I will do my best.

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows.

Merry Christmas to all!

CL


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The tiny lights sparkled among the greenery. The fire almost roared inside the hearth. Smells of lovely food drifted from the kitchen , and the goblins stood looking at her.

With her head hung slightly, Sarah still sat on the sofa. Had he really just offered her what he had? Why would he offer her a chance at returning?

Hoggle walked over to her, "what did the rat want?"

Sarah raised her head slightly at look at her friend, "he gave me a choice."

"Choice? What choice? Sarah, what happened?"

"He offered me a choice to return to the Underground."

Hoggle's eyes grew wide as Sir Didymus walked up beside him.

"M'lady, that is a great honor. Have thee made a decision?"

"I only just got asked, Didymus," Sarah sighed.

Standing up, Sarah looked around at the group of goblins, "if you'll all excuse me I'm going to take care of something. Please don't touch any of the food till I come back."

"I will guard it, M'lady."

Sarah nodded, "thank you, Didymus."

Sarah walked up the stairs and into her old room. After grabbing a change of clothes, she walked into the small bathroom. About thirty minutes later, Sarah walked out of the bathroom.

As she walked down the stairs, Sarah found the goblins frowning just outside the doorway leading into the kitchen, where Sir Didymus and Goggle stood blocking the way.

As she reached the landing, the goblins turned to face her. Giving them a smile Sarah featured towards the door, "okay, everyone let's ear."

The goblins cheered, but remained in place as Sarah walked past them and her friends. As she entered the kitchen, Sarah turned back slightly to look at them, "I'll make plates and pass them around. Everyone remember the rules?"

"Yes, Lady."

Sarah nodded before walking into the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, found the goblins laying about the living room. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Sarah leaned back against the the sofa. There wasn't much time left.

One of the goblin burped causing the others to laugh.

Looking over at Hoggle who sat leaning back into arm chair, Sarah shook her head. Didymus wasn't doing too much better on the other end of the sofa.

Suddenly a tiny goblin who looked like a little fluff ball jumped up, "we need to give Lady her gifts."

Hoggle's head popped up, "some of us decided that Lady needed more than what you had said."

Sarah raised her hands and began shaking her head, "you guys really don't have to. Really this is enough."

The first tiny goblin spoke up again, "but Lady, we wanted to give you something cause of how nice you're to us."

"Unlike King for the most part, " another goblin mumbled.

This caused Sarah to frown. Was he overly cruel to them? He had done some fairly cruel things to her, while she had been running the Labyrinth. Suddenly, a crash came from the kitchen. No, he wasn't. The goblins maybe cute at times, but they were also walking disasters. More than likely he had been just trying to rein in the damage.

Sighing, Sarah shook her head, "all right, but one at a time. No, running or screaming. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady!" The goblins ran towards the small hallway that lead to the basement door.

Hoggle looked over at her, with a raised eyebrow, "I doubt that was a wise move, Sarah."

"I know, but we both know there wasn't really any other choice."

Sighing, Hoggle nodded, "I hate to say it, but you might be right."

The goblins came back and slowly for in to a semi-straight line, in front of Sarah.

XOXOXOX

Jareth couldn't help but to shiver when the goblins had announced they had extra gifts. They're gifts weren't exactly something one welcomed. One year, one had actually given him a half eaten apple with a worm inside. He shivered once again at the thought of all the horrid things they were no doubt giving her.

He could swoop in and stop it, but he needed for her to see what if would be like once she agreed to come back to the Underground.

Puffing his feather out more, he tried to warm himself in the cold winter air. He should just return to his castle, but he refused to leave just yet.

The foolish girl had no idea how much trouble he had gone through to be able to make the offer he had. The High Court had taken quiet a lot of convincing. Of course, he hadn't told them everything. That would had been foolish.

From a branch above him, a bit of snow fell down. Why had he given her two hours? An hour would had been enough time to think it over. Sighing, he wished he could had found a better tree to watch from, but this one was the only one with even a glimpse of the living room.

He could hear laughter coming from the house next door, while Sarah's house seemed so silent in comparison. That would hopefully change.

A crash came from within Sarah's house. Damn, the windows. What had happened?

* * *

Okay, this was getting really long and this felt like a good place to end this chapter. I'm already working hard on hopefully the final chapter. My goal is to get this done before the end of the month. I know I said that last month, but I know I can do it this month. I really need to get to work on my main stuff.

Sorry for the long delay.

Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews like always.

Review if you please.

CL


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sarah hung her head, at the sight before her. The Christmas tree laid on its side. The goblins near her were glaring at the one wrapped up in garland and lights, trapped within the branches of the tree.

Well it had lasted longer than she had thought. Slowly, she raised her head.

The little fluff ball goblin ran over to the tree. "Grable, what has you done?!"

"Sorry," he hung his head.

Hoggle sighed before getting out of the chair, "we better get to work getting him freed, before the King comes back."

Sir Didymus followed after him, "I agree, Sir Hoggle."

Sarah watched as Didymus and Hoggle walked over to help the goblins unwrap poor Grable.

About ten minutes later, they were still trying to untangle Grable. From what Sarah could see from the sofa, they were only making things worst. Of course, Sarah doubted she would be of much help, but she couldn't sit watching any more.

Sighing, she stood up, "I'll be right back. I think I have an idea."

She walked quickly into the kitchen and opened a drawer. After a few moments, she shut the drawer with a pair of scissors in hand, and left the kitchen.

The goblins watched her as she came towards them. "Try using these to get him free," Sarah handed the scissors to Hoggle.

Hoggle frowned at the scissors in his hand, "what do I do with these?"

Frowning, Sarah looked at him, "cut the tinsel, garland, and stings of lights he's tangled it. It'll be easier to untangle him then."

Hoggle nodded, "that make sense."

"Need any help?"

Hoggle shook his head, "I think we got it." He gave her a slight smile, "go take a seat and think about your big decision."

Sarah walked back over to the sofa. As she started to sit down, something knocked against the heavily draped window behind the sofa. Frowning, she pulled opened the thick drape slightly to find a very angry barn owl staring at the window.

It didn't take Sarah long to figure out what had happened. He had tried to open the plate glass window, or at least fly through it. Had he not really noticed that it was a double window?

He then turned its head slightly towards her, before tilting it at her. Sarah stopped herself from laughing. Oh, he was mad, but as an owl, he was actually kinda cute.

She closed the drape and looked over shoulder. The goblins and her friends were still working on Grable. Sighing, she turned and got off the sofa. None of the others in the room noticed as she opened the front door nor when she opened the screen door. Not even when she walked out into the cold winter air.

Looking down at the little owl glaring at the window, Sarah couldn't help smiling, "just so you know, it's a plate glass window. It doesn't open."

The owl turned to face and puffed itself up.

"Want in or not, Your Majesty? I need to shut this door or all of the heat's going to come out."

The owl glared at her for a moment, before hopping inside the door. Once he was inside, Sarah shut and locked the door, but didn't turn to watch the owl's reaction to the disaster in the room.

OXOXOXOX

What had the imbeciles done? The tree was laying on the floor, and one was tangled up in garland with the others trying to free him. He groaned as the dwarf tugged a piece of garland off of the trapped goblin.

Turning his head, Jareth watched as Sarah locked the door behind them. The room had grown colder since he had stood in it almost two hours ago. He glanced at the hearth, to find the fire was almost embers. How had he allowed it to get so low? He gave a nod, causing the fire to grow as a new log appeared within the hearth.

Jareth turned his body around as Sarah walked back to her sofa and began to pull a blanket over herself. She could not seriously be thinking of staying. Could she? A sound came from behind him from the goblins, but he didn't turn to see what had happened.

Shaking her head, she looked past him at them, but he refused to see what they were doing. He smoothed out his feathers a bit as he pondered. He could send them back, but more than likely that would make her angry. That was something he didn't want at the moment.

Flapping his wings, he jumped into the air. Jareth then glided over to the sofa and landed on the cushion beside Sarah. After moving around and getting comfortable, he sort of sat down on the sofa. He glanced at the clock on the wall. There was only a few minutes left. Had she come to a decision?

He watched the fools still trying to free the goblin, who had no doubt caused the tree to fall over. Well, trying wasn't the word. It seemed that they were actually freeing him now.

"Is there a reason you're still an owl? Or are you just waiting till my time's up?"

Looking up at Sarah, he hooted. Why hadn't he transformed? It would be easier to move around in his true form, but she seemed more relaxed with him like this.

"Is it always like this? One causing trouble, with the others trying to get them out of the mess they got themselves in."

Jareth nodded as he glanced back at the goblins. Sometimes it was more than one, but the others would do their best to help the one had gotten into trouble. It happened multiple times a day, in fact. It was one of the many causes of his daily migraines.

"I'm starting to see why they end up in the bog so much."

He glanced at the clock once more. Only a minute left.

Sarah sighed, "are you going to send them back?"

With a flap of his wings, he transformed into his true form, "not unless you wish it."

Sarah didn't turn her head to face him, "you know my answer, don't you?"

"There isn't much for you here, Sarah.

She took a deep breath, "I know."

The clock struck the hour. She finally turned to look at him, "well, we better get a move on."

He gave her a nod as he conjured a crystal.

XOXOXOX

The town was filled with fliers with the picture of a young woman with dark hair. Her neighbors had been doing searches through out the countryside. No one had seen her since Christmas Eve as she had entered her dark home.

Her neighbors could not believe what they found inside the house. How could she had lived there?

The town was so busy looking for her, but she was safe and sound in the Underground, with the creatures and people who loved her.

* * *

As you all know, we've lost our Goblin King. The odd thing is I was working on this on the day he past. I won't lie it felt a bit odd writing in "his" point of view, but I won't stop writing Laby fanfics. I will not allow Jareth to die, and I know I'm not alone in that.

Thanks for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites.

About the length of chapters, this story is not meant to have long chapters. This story was mostly written until the last two chapters, before December. I was also only having one release a month before because I had a crazy work schedule. Now that things have calmed down, I should be able to get more written.

About any mistakes you see, yes please tell me, but don't be rude. I'm not perfect. I've always sucked at spelling. It's a fact. I know that spell check doesn't check everything. Also, auto correct is not my best friend. I do try to check and read over all chapters, but I can miss things. Unfortunately, I'm on my own with editing. Send a PM if you're willing to help.

Thanks for reading. And "Let's Dance."

Review if you please. Also, visit my blog for updates on when the next chapter of _Nothing Is What It Seems_ will be released.

Love,

CL


End file.
